Dragon-Girl R.C.C.:
Dragon-Girl R.C.C. Attributes: IQ: 3d6, MA: 4d6, ME: 3d6, PS: 5d6, PP: 4d6, PE: 4d6, PB: 5d6 (min 16), Speed: 4d6 P.P.E.: 2d4x10+40 M.D.C.: 2d6x10+30, +2d6 MD per level PS and PE are supernatural. Height: 6'7" + 1d8 inches. Weight: 150 lb, plus. Sex: Female only. Psionics: Minor psionic; base ISP is ME + 2d6, plus 1d6 per level. Magic Knowledge: Instinctive understanding of magic (vague, general stuff); will not learn spells unless a Practitioner of Magic OCC or Dragon Hatchling RCC is chosen. Can intuitively use techno-magic devices, read magic, use scrolls, and recognizes magical circles and enchantment (still requires Lore: Magic to identify). Can sense ley-lines, nexuses, and dragons within 5 miles (general distance and direction only; no specific locations). Combat abilities: Claws add 1d6 MD to punching damage, does not have a breath weapon. Average life span: 600 years. At this point, the character will reach full maturity and metamorphose into an adult dragon. They cannot bear young until they reach full maturity. Cybernetics: None. Cannot get cybernetics or bionics. Description: Dragon-Girls generally look like amazonian women with strong draconic influences. The body is generally humanoid, with fine silver scales covering the skin, and slender musculature. Luxuriant silver hair grows on the top and back of the head (but not on the sides); otherwise, they are hairless. The hands and feet are longer and narrower than normal; the feet have three equally-sized clawed toes growing from the front, and another clawed toe growing from the heel. The hands have five fingers, each ending in a sharp talon. A long, whiplike tail emerges from the lower back and base of the spine; it can push buttons and pull triggers, and has a PS of 1/3 the character's regular PS (+1 attack/melee). A pair of large, draconic wings grow from the shoulders and upper back. The head and face are very draconic, with reptilian eyes, pointed rear-swept ears, and a flattened nose. Vestigial horns grow just below the hairline. The face is long, narrow, and almost snoutlike. The lips, tongue, and teeth are human. The character's original features are still vaguely recognizable, but only at close range. Despite their inhuman traits, Dragon-Girls are captivatingly beautiful. Origins: When Dolmeris became pregnant, the Beef Baron began worrying about how to deal with several very affectionate, very Mega-Damage daughters (to quote the hatchling from page 6 of Sourcebook One: "Oh!!! These humans are so fragile!). At the same time, he became more enamoured of the draconic form, and resolved to find a way to make himself into a being similar to his mate. During a profoundly bizarre sequence of events, in which the Beefster, his ally Joe (of Joe's Happy Joyous Coalition-Bashing Circus), and far too many Dyna-Bots broke into Lone Star, and made off with two genetic-engineering devices. Another ally, Filthy Harry, recruited two city rats (a male and a female, both human) as experimental subjects (the Beefster was very unhappy to find out that Filthy Harry had recruited them on the premise that they were to be fitted with experimental cybernetics). About a year later (shortly before another very bizarre sequence of events), the male subject was decanted. Unfortunately, the uncontrolled DNA recombination rendered him neuter, with stunted growth and absolutely no mind whatsoever; it had become a mindless predator. Dubbed "Ruprict" (a corruption of the name of Steve Martin's character from the movie, Dirty Rotten Scoundrels), it was released inside Chi-Town (see the Rifts/Robotech Timeline on Scott Hayden's homepage for details). Its "sister's" tube was reprogrammed to slow the transformation, and hopefully retain her higher brain functions. After three years, the other subject was decanted. Her mind is sharp, although her memory was almost completely wiped by the sudden changes in brain chemistry she underwent during the first year. Dolmeris and the Beef Baron have "adopted" her, and named her Artaela. By comparing the logs of the gene-tubes in which Ruprict and Artaela were gestated, their DNA, Dolmeris' DNA, and praxian DNA, the Beef Baron (with the help of a lot of computer-time) has developed a serum, that, when combined with immersion in a gene- splicing tube, will turn any non-supernatural humanoid into a Dragon-Girl (because both the dragon and praxian DNA tend to dominate, he couldn't get any sort of gender variation). Artaela's transformation took about three years; if the same process was repeated using Kittani or Phase World level genetic technology (or possibly Splugorth transmutation vats), it could presumably take less time. O.C.C.s: Dragon-Girls may take any OCC (excepting any that require augmentation: juicers, borgs, etc). A Dragon-Girl who takes the Dragon Hatchling RCC gain the Hatchling's Teleport percentages, psionic skills, and magical abilities. Combat: Hand to Hand skill starts at Basic (one extra skill slot for Expert, two for Martial Arts). R.C.C. Skills:'''The Hatchling RCC Dragon-Girl begins with twenty additional skills that she can take from any skill area (including Physical). At levels two and three, she gains an additional five skills (gains one skill per level thereafter). '''Note: A Dragon-Girl who does not take the Dragon Hatchling RCC/OCC must switch to it upon reaching adulthood. Dragon-Girls who do not take the Dragon Hatchling RCC, or someone who finds him/herself trapped in the form of an adult dragon do not gain the adult's natural abilities all at once. Rather, they gain the abilities over the course of ten levels (most dragons reach adulthood between tenth and twelfth level). The table is designed for use with silver dragons, but could conceivably be altered for more generic purposes. Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Races Category:Rifts Category:Palladium Category:Dragon